Their daily lives
by Nekocin
Summary: [PostCCS, TouyaYukito] Series of drabbles regarding Touya and Yukito's relationship behind the scenes. For 30smiles livejournal community.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Their daily lives  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Pairing/Characters:** eventual Touya+Yukito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Type:** Post-CCS, series of drabbles and one shots  
**Warnings:** possible OoC  
**Additional notes:** shounen ai bordering to yaoi, for 30smiles livejournal community  
**Disclaimer: series doesn't belong to me

* * *

**

**#9 Floral scent; musk; citric scent & #3 No promises**

The first time Yukito shad spent the night over, he had unintentionally fallen asleep on top of the study table while he and Touya were reviewing for a test. He had apologized the next day upon finding out that Touya had given up his bed for him, and promised not to fall asleep again.

How embarrassing!

Touya had only shrugged it off, not really angry or annoyed after having spent the night tossing and turning on the extra futon Kinomoto-san had given him.

It was okay. No problem at all.

The second time Yukito had spent the night over was when Touya insisted it was very late for him to be wandering back home, so why not sleep over. It wasn't like he wanted to intrude in Kinomoto's house, but Touya could be very persistent when he wanted to be. Touya let him have the bed. After many attempts of refusing the offer, Yukito finally gave in. He was just too stubborn for his own good.

The thought of sleeping on a guy's bed--on Touya's bed unsettled him to the point that he couldn't sleep a wink that night. He was only staring round the dark room, listening to the alarm clock ticking above his head. But when he couldn't fight his eyes from closing on their own, he sank deeper within the comforts of Touya's bed.

The last thing he could remember was the strange alluring scent on Touya's guilts and pillows. They made him think of flowers mixed together in a little pot of sugar... for some reason. Why Touya would use such a soap or shampoo was beyond him.

He had thanked Touya for his hospitality and promised not to steal his bed again in the near future.

Though looking back to those days, Yukito had lost count the many times he had broken that same promise. With an embarrassed smile on his face he apologized for his intrusion to To-ya again.

----

**#4 Cold body & #14 What did you say?**

"You don't need to do that," Touya pointed out.

He blinked his eyes. " What?"

"You don't need to apologize every time you sleep in my bed,"

"But--it's yours," Unsure, he tucked on the guilts.

"You are family now. You don't have to say sorry,"

"I know but still-,"

"... fine," Touya sighed in exasperation. "Scoot over,"

Yukito blinked again. "E-excuse me?"

"I said move over there,"

"Oh," Without another word, Yukito scooted over to the wall. He felt a fleeting touch of Touya's foot and immediately felt goosebumps racing down his body.

"Dammit. It's colder than I'd thought," Touya muttered, flopping over on one side of the bed with his back facing Yukito.

Yukito couldn't suppress that tingling pull on his lips and smiled.

"Good night, To-ya," he whispered, crawling under the thick blankets.

"'night,"

----

**#20 Crows; Nightingales**

As long as Yukito could remember To-ya had always been the center of attention at school. His friend was tall (taller than most guys in school), lean (enough to show off his soccer skills) and handsome (enough to make the girls in school sigh aloud). To-ya was practically good in everything. So when he discovered new things about To-ya, he was hardly surprised. Life was just good.

Then, one of the lead violinists got his wrist injured a few days before a school festival. The music teacher had nominated To-ya to be the replacement.

"I'm sure you'll do great," Yukito said with his usual encouraging smile on his face.

"che, this whole deal is troublesome," To-ya tugged on his neck tie.

"Don't worry too much,"

"Who says I am?"

"Your shoulder are so uptight,"

"It's because this suit is too small!"

Yukito laughed. Without hesitating, he stopped To-ya's hands from tugging the tie some more and fixed the bow before letting his hands smooth over To-ya's tensed shoulders.

"There. Everything is set," he said, again with the same smile as he looked up through his glasses. To-ya looked back. He nodded his thanks and strolled up to the stage with his violin in one hand and the other the violin bow. The girls in the audience went wild, screaming his name "Kinomoto-kun!"

Yukito watched on as To-ya stood in position, tucking the violin under his chin and preparing himself for the prelude. And he knew it. He had seduced everyone to tears in the end.

----

**#26 Fairy tales; beautiful dreamer; mermaid/merman**

The drama club screamed out his name. Rather annoyed, he turned his face to the window. The class representative wrote down the last votes under the name Cinderella. The annual school fair was nearing and the homeroom teacher had suggested that one part of the class prepared a Classic play and the other part the restaurant. Most of his classmates had readily agreed on Cinderella since the fairy tale was most known among them. For some unknown reason one crazy suggestion about giving away roles to opposite genders had sent the class squeeling in excitement.

Now, everyone seemed to agree that he, Kinomoto Touya, would make a beautiful princess in a pink dress wearing earring clips and fake long blonde hair (curls) dangling over his shoulder. And oh, because he had such dainty little feet no one could ever rival.

His world was officially over.

Yuki patted his shoulder in sympathy but Touya was sure the idiot was smiling in his expense.

"Who's going to play the fairy godmother?"

A few murmured shouts and chaotic hand waving before most of the class agreed to put Yuki in that role. Touya glared at his friend's back when Yuki suggested something about fairy godfather, mackerel and something food-related. The guy got away without having to wear a dress and high heels.

----

**#5 Screw the red roses; send me the thorns & #13 Puppet strings; hair ribbons**

"Ooh, wouldn't it be nice if the dress has lots of frills and ribbons? Kinomoto-kun would look pretty-," one of the girls from the costume group suggested to him. He was staring down to her without blinking. She shivered. "-or maybe not,"

"Do whatever you want," he said before disregarding her in favor of manouvering his way to his seat.

"Kinomoto-kun! I can lend you my earrings. They're perfect, don't you think so too?" one of the girls in class held up a pair of pink pearl ear clips. He stared at those horrible dangling things.

"--it doesn't really matter," he decided at last.

She took it as an approval and skipped back to her group of friends to squeel about her success.

"Kill me now," he muttered.

Yuki had turned his attention to him and chuckled. "You still need to have a ragged dress and a ball dress. Besides that, some long pink and red ribbons will do most of the trick if you don't want the fake hair on your head. A rose or two entwined with the ribbons would make your hair look prettier. If you want, I can grab a few from my garden and-,"

"Shut up, Yuki," Touya rubbed his temples, ignoring Yuki's amused smile, and cross his arms defensively over his chest. "Give me the thorns instead and let me bleed to death,"

"Ara, that's kind of harsh, To-ya,"

"Whatever,"

"Kinomoto-kun! What is your shoe size? Yesterday I found a wonderful shop that sell these gorgeous pairs of glassed slippers. I thought about buying them for you and-," the girl prattled on and on about how the pair looked and how cute the slippers were.

Yuki patted his knee under the table in fake sympathy, obviously enjoying himself at Touya's expense.

----

**#16 Endless**

"Oh my god, I heard that the prince is going to choose his bride at the ball,"

"I hope he chooses me,"

"No, I hope he chooses me,"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"MEEEE!"

There was a long silence after the fake squabble between the guys playing the step-ahem-sisters.

"Kinomoto-kun, it's your cue," the director of the group whispered.

"..." Touya stared down to his script. "Ah, I want to go to the ball too,"

Everyone stared at him. That sucked big time.

Yukito suppressed his laughter behind his script though it didn't hide much. His shaking shoulders were enough to prove he was enjoying their play practises even though they weren't making any progress with To-ya's rather monotonuous acting.

"Let's start over again!" someone from the cast suggested. The others groaned.

"We've done this scene so many times and it's still not right,"

"Well, what do you suggest? We can all start doing a silly dance in the middle,"

"No way!" The actors around him started arguing with each other over his head.

Touya leaned back, still glaring at his script. Really, why the heck do these pople want to hear him sob and beg that much? It will take a looong time before anyone can convince him to act like a damsel in distress.

"The script had done nothing to you, so stop glaring at it,"

"It's your fault. You voted for me to play this part, didn't you?"

Yukito couldn't stop laughing after that.

----

**#27 Pride; High and Mighty & #1 Bull's eye**

Although the play didn't end the way his class had planned, "Cinderella" was still a success. The sales of pictures from the play shot right up above all the other activities at the school fair. Thanks to the Photograph club. It seemed like all the girls in his school had bought at least one collection of Touya-Cinderella pictures. It became a trend to find his admirers paste Touya's pictures in their school diaries, writing hearts and all sort of girly words next to his face. After the incident with Yuuko, the school, especially the girls, had fallen in love with him all over again. Not that they weren't already, really.

Sometimes Yukito wondered if Touya ever felt uncomfortable under all the attention. He would lookup at his taller friend from under his eyelashes to gauge his expressions. Touya was always walking with his chin up, ignoring the fact that everyone's eyes were following him with silent adoration.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No," Yukito couldn't help but smile when Touya caught him staring.

"Anything interesting then?"

"Yeah--your nose,"

Touya touched the tip of his nose. "I never knew you find it so attractive,"

"Now you do,"

_To be continued_

* * *

**TheNekoTalks:**

This is written for 30smiles. I apologize for the vagueness of some of the themes.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**

**Edit: Sorry some typos and misspellings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Their daily lives  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Pairing-Characters:** eventual Touya+Yukito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** possible OoC  
**Additional notes:** shounen ai bordering to yaoi, for _**30smiles**_ livejournal community  
**Disclaimer: series doesn't belong to me

* * *

**

**#23 Weak heart**

To-ya had once mentioned he could see things normal people couldn't; a lost girl waving behind someone's back; a howling pet in search for its master; a worried mother floating about her children's bedrooms. It might have been lonely for To-ya to be able to see all of them, he had reacted. His friend only shrugged it off as if it weren't a big deal.

The moment he heard about the accident, he expected the worst. He realized the fall had been more serious than it first appeared. The cliff had been rather steep. It's a wonder how To-ya had survived the accident with only scraped arms and a broken leg.

"Don't think too much about it," To-ya had repeated so many times and shared his food with him, enough to pull a smile out of his gloomy face.

**#2 Ultra relax**

This morning 'tou-san had made light comment about his raggish hair that reached past his neck. He himself had tugged on the long strands throughout the week, promising himself to pay a visit at the local head dresser sooner or later. But he kept stalling; he didn't want to slip any more cents out of his saving pouch. Sakura might think he was being stingy--he didn't care. Not one cent is getting out of that pouch for the week. He had already used a lot the last few days, spending on countless copies of school material and not counting the food he had to buy for Yuki.

He tugged at the longer strands again.

Yuki noticed his discomfort with the hair and offered his service for free. At first, he was rather sceptic of his friend's styling skill--what if Yuki decided to experiment different kinds of hairstyles on his hair when he wasn't looking?

Yuki offered him the usual nice smile and gestured to the plastic chair, hair scissors ready in one hand and a large towel in the other. Steeling himself, he sat down and awaited his doom.

"Just relax, To-ya," His friend chuckled.

Long lanky fingers ran across his scalp in a smooth rhythm.

**#24 Skylines & #10 All for us**

Yuki liked high places. High places have excellent open views to the neighbouring buildings. They were perfect targets for cold breezes to brush along like fluttering curtains. He liked the feel of stray winds combing their invisible fingers through his hair, leaving wet trails across his cheeks and luring him into a net of slumber.

They rarely lunched on the school roof, the highest place next to Tomoeda Elementary. The times they did, he would go off in his own world, enjoying the wind in his face. And beside him, To-ya would lean back to admire the vast sky wearing that faint smile which he hardly showed.

Those were the times when their separate worlds would move towards one another's, slowly merging into one.

**#25 Tokyo Babylon**

Large majestic wings sprouted out of Yuki's back and enveloped him in a large cocoon. It was time.

He didn't know what was going on. But he felt... he felt something very big was about to happen. Something that involved Sakura and Yuki.

Once the large wings cleared away, in Yuki's place stood a different being; long silver hair that trailed the grounds at where his feet landed; slanted cat-like eyes that shrouded cold indigo eyes.  
So this was Yuki in real life. He never smiled at all.

A part of him felt at a loss to see such a detached Yuki, but another part was happy; he finally found the missing puzzle piece. Around him, the clock ticked on and the end of the world might come sooner than he had suspected.

**#6 Lady, lady, lady & #28 Crazy**

She was everywhere. At the bicycle rack; at his shoe locker; near the soccer field. Everywhere. Where the heck did this girl come from? Always popping here and there where he the least expected her to. He didn't know what Akizuki wanted from him. What would she gain if she glomped him everywhere, making all the other girls envious of her straightforward personality? Yuki didn't even mind when she kept barging into their lunch, still continuously smiling and offering some of his meatbuns.

Touya was surprised he hadn't gone crazy with the way her energetic character was starting to dominate his.

And then, Sakura mentioned the transfer student in her class. From England, she added in delight.

That's not a mere coincidence at all. He had learned that a long time ago.

**#7 Flashdance; what a feeling!**

Lately, he had been feeling on and off. Sleeping became part of his routine, replacing his favorite past time--lunch time. The vigous to live his life the fullest was slowly seeping out of his body. He didn't know what was going on. Had he lost this much sleep while studying for the past tests?

He attempted a humorless smile, rubbing his eyes when To-ya shot him a concerned look.

**#17 Mischief**

Akizuki really liked this Kinomoto Touya. The new mistress' brother was so handsome in all the places, oozing mysterious vibes that could send any girl's heart a-flutter. And most of all, he was powerful. There's this raw power mulling inside of him--half hidden, half asleep. Suppi shot her daydreams down with a witty remark about her reading too much 'trashy uneducational novels'.

"Meanie!"

"Really, how can you expect the mistress' brother to give up his power to you with the way you act?"

Akizuki pouted and squished Suppi's head with a harsh knuckle.

"How can you say that, Suppi? I'm cute. I'm a girl. And it's all Yue's fault that I can't get near Touya-kun,"

Suppi protested loudly under the pressure, scratching her hands to free itself and shot away. "Well, excuse me for bursting your bubble. It seems to me that brother likes Yue more than you,"

She pouted again but then a fleeting thought made her pause another attempt on punishing Suppi. Liking? Liking as...

Suppi darted away when he noticed a slow smirk tugging on Akizuki's lips. If he stayed any longer, who knows what Ruby moon would do to him.

**#19 Mirror & #8 Say it LOUD!**

"Yuki...,"

"Hm?"

"Yuki... I want to say something,"

"To-ya?"

"Yuki... you... I-"

"_Touya-KUN_!"

Akizuki appeared out of nowhere and clung on to To-ya's back. He watched them with tired eyes, blinking a few times in an attempt to clear the sleep out of them and managed a smile when Akizuki looked his way.

"What is it this time, Akizuki-san?"

"_Na-ku-ru_. Call me Nakuru,"

To-ya heaved a long sigh.

"Akizuki-san...,"

"Yes?"

"Please get off. You're heavy,"

"Oops. Heheh,"

And they had forgotten he was slowly resting himself against the tree, yet again. In his mind's eye, a mirror image of himself but not exactly was giving him a sad and thoughtful look, opening his mouth only to say soundless words to him.

"What? I am sorry, but I can't understand a word you say,"

His reflection nodded in understanding and closed his eyes, hiding the pretty pale indigo pupils.

_... we'll disappear..._

**--to be continued--**

TheNekoTalks:

This is written for _30smiles_. I apologize for the vagueness of some of the themes.

**Note: 16/06/2007** -- I lost my notebook wherein I worked out this story for almost a half year. After a while, I felt bad for being so careless with my notebooks, so I decided to re-do the themes for part 2 and part 3. Please forgive my incoherency here.

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Their daily lives  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Fandom:** Card Captor Sakura  
**Pairing-Characters:** eventual Touya+Yukito  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** possible OoC  
**Additional notes:** shounen ai bordering to yaoi, for _**30smiles**_ livejournal community  
**Disclaimer: series doesn't belong to me

* * *

**

_**#12 Ice-skating**_

On rare nights when his family were together; 'tou-san would be preparing a grand lunch in the kitchen, Sakura would be watching one of her favorite shows--ice-skating--on TV and Yuki... he paused his train of thoughts. Sounds of pans rattling accompanied with Sakura's excited laughter clouded the background noise as he glanced to the one sitting next to him. Yuki was half-heartedly fighting to stay awake, head bobbing up and down before he caught himself almost sliding off to one side and re-arranged himself.

Touya nudged him lightly by the arm, slouched in his seat on cue and offered his shoulder. Dark brown eyes from under a curtain of thick eyelashes admired him through the glasses. Within a few seconds, Yuki had fallen asleep lolling his head to Touya's broad shoulder.

**_#11 Bitter honey; black sugar; sugar chili_**

Sakura twiddled her thumbs, looking uncertain at the kitchen door opening. After a moment, she finally gathered her courage and picked up the tray on which a large piece of vanilla up-side down cake accompanied with smaller porcelain plates and silver forks were ready to be served.

_["You don't have to offer that guy anything, Sakura," Kero-chan had remarked as he consumed the cake._

"But-," Sakura shrunk back when Yue's glare was fixed on her. She could hardly wrap her mind around the fact that Yue-san didn't like eating when Yukito-san adored lunches anytime--anywhere. Which reminded her, Yue-san never smiled at all. The thought made her wonder if he had none left, since Yukito-san always smiles.

Onii-chan had patted her head affectionately and with a tired smirk, he thanked her before taking the tray. He told her to go to rest early. Behind 'nii-chan, she could see Yukito-san's head resting on the study table. Was he sleepy again?

"Don't worry about him. He hadn't slept for days when I was knocked out cold at that house," onii-chan assured.

For a moment she watched her brother's proud stature falter--as if he wanted to drop down right there and sleep on the floor--and then Yukito-san was at his side, keeping onii-chan upright.

A pang of guilt shot through her chest while she watched how awfully weakened brother had become after the exchange.

**_#18 Little Prince/Princess_**

He heaved a relieved sigh when the class agreed to do a movie instead of play.

Almost immediately did Akizuki claim the director's spot, giving no chance for their classmates to volunteer. However, with the way Akizuki laid out her plans, everyone believed she would make a great director.

He had been afraid "Sleeping beauty" and "Snow White" were the possible parodies his class wanted to claim. Thank god, Akizuki didn't decide on a fairy tale. She, instead, choose a historical setting and demanded both him and Yuki to be part of the main cast. Yuki gave him a helpless but tired smile, and shrugged.

"Sounds fun. For once, I'm the bad guy," Another humorless smile.

"Hey--are you sure you're okay with this? I can bail you out on this one,"

Yuki waved it off. "No need. No need,"

"If you say so..." He turned his attention back to the class representative when he finalized the decision.

**_#15 Don't leave it hanging!_**

He had tried so many times to explain that Yuki wasn't just feeling unwell or sleepy. At school, in class, at home, at work--he never seemed to finish his sentences. It's as if someone were scheming against him from telling the truth.

And Yuki--Yuki didn't feel the least curious whenever he attempted a serious conversation. It didn't bother him the last few days, but somehow... strange occurrences started worrying him. The pieces matched perfectly after New Year. He realized--Yuki was going to disappear. The accident on the balcony had been the last straw.

The other half submerged from Yuki's unconscious state, cat-like eyes flickering to him with trepidation. He hardly resembled Yuki in appearance-wise, but he still felt like Yuki.

"You two are very similar after all," He said smiling.

**_#21 Creating common memories with me; Do I know you?_**

To-ya has many pictures on display in his house. Every room has at least one or more frames either hanging on the walls or sitting upon the corner table. There are shots of family pictures; individual pictures of Nadeshiko-san; duo pictures of Sakura-chan with To-ya or Sakura-chan with Tomoyo-chan.

The shot of Fujitaka-san standing in the far back with a paternal smile on his face, To-ya in the foreground ruffling Sakura-chan's hair... he likes this one. Something inside would stare whenever he looks at the picture. Was Yue's life similar like this? Wherein Clow-san played the paternal figure and Keroberos the annoying brother?  
Yue never really answers him straightaway, but he figures he must have struck home.

_... home... _

Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't have pictures to show off his family to the outside world. All he has is a cheaply-framed photo of him and To-ya sitting on the same bike. It was taken the day the first day they entered the final semester together.

To-ya suddenly pulls at his cheeks.

"Stop making that face. It's making me feel uneasy,"

A slow smile touches his lips as he rubs his cheeks. "To-ya,"

"Hm?"

"Let's take pictures together,"

"Eh? Where did that come from?"

He laughs his heart out as he drags an unwilling friend to the nearest photo booth.

**_#22 Cheer up!; Stop crying!_**

Kero-chan gobbled the large piece of strawberry cake Sakura had saved, munching away and making happy sounds behind his throat. Ooh, human food is just too delicious to resist!

The other day, Sakura had punished him for eating the lunch her dad specially prepared for her, and demanded he should go on a diet--even though guardians can't gain weight at all. At least, not in the sense Clow had created them. She went as far as keeping his usual lunch from his grubby paws and with an angelic smile, passed it to Snow Rabbit as a present. Teary-eyed, he called her mean and fished out flattering comments to make her forgive him.

His beady eyes blinked down at his porcelain plate. All he could see was white covered with messy crumbs.

Empty.

He sniffled and with a disappointed look on his face, he turned to his tea cup with the intention of washing the sweetness down. And then he saw another heavenly piece of strawberry cake on the other plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" Kero-chan turned his best pleading eyes to his companion sitting neatly on the cough.

Loose strands of silver hair moved along when Yue tilted his face to an angle to stare Kero-chan down with a cold flick of the visible indigo eye.

"No,"

"Pity!" Kero-chan managed a quick mask of disappointment and then flung his paws in the air. "Sucks to be you, Yue! Oh well, we can't let such great food go to waste,"

And he promptly attacked the food with vigor.

Yue let out an inaudible sigh.

Blink. Pause.

Kero-chan stopped munching the cake and eyed the Moon guardian. "Did something happen with Snow Rabbit and 'nii-san that upset you?"

He regretted saying that as soon as he became the receiving end of Yue's fierce glare. Shrinking back a bit, Kero-chan stopped looking at Yue and focused his attention to the cup of tea next to him. Geez, talking about grouchy love between those two--three--argh!

"Why are you in such a bad mood when you really like Sakura's 'nii-san? Just confess or something. I'm starting to miss that happy side of yours--not that you have one really," he muttered.

Before he knew what was coming Yue had dropped hot tea on top of his head in vengeance.

"YAAA! How dare you!" Kero-chan shouted cradling his poor abused head and glared at the one he should likely call brother.

**_#29 Still in my lips & #30 Skin deep; touch me_**

He finds it annoying whenever Clow left everything as it was. His late master had foreseen everything, even way back when he had been still young and alive. The Clow Cards. Sakura. The Sakura Cards. And everything.  
Clow did not share his thoughts or opinions that freely as Keroberos. But when he did, they came out weird and out of the blue once in a while. That's perhaps the reason why Keroberos believed their late master had a strange sense of humor.

Eriol acted partly like Clow--calm and serene with a thoughtful look on his young face. He knew everything. He knew parts of Clow would return. Then why did he come back after Yue had approved the new mistress?

Eriol's small fingers stroked the top of his head in a soothing motion. He started explaining about the many plans Clow had to prepare before his death, the reason why he choose Sakura-san to become the appointed card captor in the future and even made sure she could pass judgment day. Clow might have been a powerful magic user; however, he could not prevent a lot of unforeseen factors from influencing the part he called "destined future". Eriol had pointedly looked down to him, touching his face.

For a moment, Yue felt like he was staring up to Clow again.

----

He left after the conversation, easily switching over to Yukito as he walked down the familiar corridors one last time. He opened the last door in the hall and entered the room where Touya was left sleeping. Maybe he could learn to love Touya his other half did. Was this something Clow had hoped for?

He sat down on the chair beside the bed, and spent the night watching the mistress' brother sleep, all the while wondering why his chest was hurting.

_- Let's start over again.-_ xxxx

Touya's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a strange room. The high ceiling and the expensive chandelier above the bed, however, had given him a clue. It's that strange kid's house. Sakura's classmate...

He suddenly felt very awake and shot up, sitting on the bed and taking in his surroundings until his eyes found themselves zeroed in on Yuki's hunched form beside his hand. Out of habit, he let his hand comb through Yuki's long hair with a small smile dancing on his lips.

_- I'm glad nothing happened to you. -_

Yuki stirred.

**-end 30 themes-**

TheNekoTalks:

The original concept of the second installment was lost along with the third one when my notebook suddenly upped and left me TT. So I had to re-do all my themes all over again.

The original bonus parts won't be posted in FFnet, considering how one of them are NC-17 rated. **:shifty eyes:** It's not even officially posted anywhere else. But hopefully, this last installment has at least sated some part of the TouyaYukito inside of you. XD

**Thank you for reading!**

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
